wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Friday
' }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #111 28%, #333 82%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | '''Background information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Kittyluvver, adopted by Rain |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Ruthlessness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Snake |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Big Girls Don't Cry - Fergie |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Colors | Pink and Black |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Card | Queen of Hearts |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #111 28%, #333 82%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 3 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | TrickWing Princess |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Family | Mother Jinx, Fellow Princesses |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Blackjack2.png |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | TrickWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To become queen |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | The Royal Palace at Centera |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | None - other dragons are only tools for her to use |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | All who stand in her way |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Respect, ponies, dragons she can manipulate |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Killing - but it's necessary sometimes |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Typical TrickWing abilities |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Dagger, Wit |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |} |}' ' This character will be given out as a gift to someone, soon! Adopted by Rain, as shown on this thread. Princess Friday Whisper-Wind is a little TrickWing dragonet, the youngest daughter of Queen Jinx. She's such a cute, innocent little dragonet, isn't she? But beware... when it comes to the TrickWings, little is as it seems. The lovely young Princess Friday may look sweet and naive... but underneath it all, she's one of the most dangerous dragons in Pyrrhia. Description Oh my, what a'' pretty little dragonet she is! Just look at those big, baby blue eyes! And those angelic pinkish-gray scales, and those bows around her horns, and those adorable little paws! She's so ''cute! You just want to pick her up and cuddle her! But try to tickle her, and you might not live to see tomorrow. Yes, there's no denying the fact that Friday is a pretty little dragonet of three years. The words "cute" and "innocent" come to mind - she's a dragonet whose life has yet barely begun, who has a long and happy future in front of her. Sure, she'll make a wonderful princess once she's full grown. Who knows? Maybe one day she'll make a great queen; sweet, kind, peaceful, merciful... the list goes on. But it's a funny thing: when she's standing over you with a dagger at your snout, about to slit your throat from ear to ear - all of a sudden, she doesn't seem quite so cute and harmless anymore. First rule of survival in the TrickWing kingdom - never, ever trust in appearances. Because there's always the chance that it's all an illusion. Friday's self-control may be ironclad, but even she isn't immune to tiny slip-ups every once in a while. Sometimes you look over, and there's a hint of a sneer twisting the corner of her mouth. But it's gone in the blink of an eye. Or you may turn around, and oh my moons she's staring at you with the icy, feral gaze of a murderess - like she's a spider, and you're a fly caught in her web. Such cold cruelty is so strange and out of place on her lovely face that you may think you're only imagining it. But you're not. And if you value your sanity, you'll avert your eyes. Personality It would be a mistake to think that this little three-year-old dragonet is a harmless child - a deadly mistake. A mistake that too many dragons seem to make. Angelic she may seem, but Friday is no angel. Wicked smart and a deadly schemer, Friday is not a dragon(et) you want as an enemy. She's a manipulator, a backstabber, a snake in the grass, a greed-crazed semi-psychopath all wrapped up in an adorable little Princess package. She'll lie, cheat, plot, threaten, and kill to achieve her own ends. Things like honor and mercy mean nothing to her, and anydragon and everydragon is nothing more than pawn in her deadly little game. Stand in her way, and she'll make you pay in blood. And she'll be smiling sweetly the whole time. Friday detests that other dragons never take her seriously, and would rather pet her than actually engage in meaningful discussion with her. It's a source of endless frustration, and sometimes she has to keep herself from shrieking and going for the jugular when yet another dragon wants to coo over her. But she also knows how to use it to her advantage. She can be incredibly manipulative, using her youth and her perceived innocence to dupe others and make them do as she wishes. For her it's incredibly, insanely easy, and provides a source of endless entertainment. But she's also painstakingly careful when she needs to be. She has no intention of ever ending up in Centera Underground. And when things go wrong around Centera - when dragons go missing and bodies show up - no one ever thinks to suspect the youngest princess. But Friday's only three, after all, and despite all her cunning and avarice she can't escape her own youth. She has an ego the size of the Kingdom, and let's just say that she's one Moons of a spoiled brat. She can be enormously petty and isn't above throwing a tantrum if one of her murder victims survives, or if she didn't get that pony she wanted for her hatchday. Despite all her other psychopathic tendencies, Friday doesn't kill for fun. But it's not out of any kind of respect for the sanctity of dragon life. Oh no, Friday doesn't give a flying feather about all that carrion. You stand in her way, you end up six feet under - sorry, but that's just how things work. It's just that killing is very messy, bloody, dirty work, and she hates getting her scales dirty. But if she wants it done right, she'd better do it herself. History Friday has killed more dragons than your average professional assassin. And she started with her clutch-siblings, slaughtering every last one of them in the days after hatching. She was the only one of her clutch to make it out alive. Which isn't entirely unexpected - that's the TrickWing way, after all. But it grew in her a callous disregard for the lives of others, and whetted a voracious appetite for blood. She's only been around for a scant three years, but it's been an eventful three years indeed. Friday is determined to be queen one day - to her it's not so much a wish as a foregone conclusion. Now it's only a question of who gets to die first - her mother or her sisters? Category:Females Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Dragonets Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (Kittyluvver) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Content (Rainstorm239) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Government Official) Category:Occupation (Assassin)